No One Mourns the Wicked
by yakushi-sushi
Summary: The aftermath in Konoha of Orochimaru's death, as described with the song No One Mourns The Wicked from Wicked, the musical. Hinted OroxJira and NaruxSasu. Oneshot.


_Good News…He's Dead…_

Naruto walks down the Konoha streets, thinking. It is now nighttime, the time where children and laughter slip away, and adults reside among more pleasurable times. He wanders, thinking, in this quaint setting.

_Orochimaru-sama is dead… the wicked sannin there ever was! The enemy of all of us here in Konoha is dead! Good news!  
_

Sasuke…he could come back, right? There was no depicting, if he could kill Itachi, and then come back, everything would be back to normal…wait, no, it wouldn't be normal. No one could look at him the same ever again. No one could see the quiet, innocent, misunderstood boy. None of the girls would fall all over him. Why would he come back, knowing full well he'd be shoved aside?

Sakura sees Naruto, a pondering look on his face, as she is walking home with her groceries. She decides to walk beside him, falling into step with him.

"One less threat we have to worry about, huh?" she says softly, a comforting smile forming on her lips. "Then we can retrieve Sasuke. He'll come back."

Naruto's expression does not change. He just mutters "yes" so quietly that it is barely heard by Sakura. She knows what he's thinking about, or at least thinks she does. Sasuke.

But Naruto's not focused on just Sasuke, but their bond. It hasn't been completely broken, right? It's been stretched, and worn for its wear, but it's still there. He knows Sasuke is trying to break it off, but how could he? Naruto wasn't willing to give it up. He just wasn't.

"Look!" Sakura cries, pointing over to the corner of an adult pleasure house. Leaning on it was the notable perverted sannin. "It's Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya, now realizing that Sakura and Naruto had noticed him, and could see troubled look on his student's face, chooses to walk with them as well.

"You two…" He begins, also falling into step, "Let us be glad. Let us be grateful.

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue….the wicked workings of You-Know-Who!_

"Isn't it nice to know…

…_that good will conquer evil? The truth that we all believe'll by and by out live a lie? For you and-_

"No one mourns the wicked," Sakura tels them. "No one cries 'they won't return!"

"No one lies a lily on their grave," Naruto adds, looking down at his feet.

"The good man scorns the wicked," Sakura states. "Through their lives our children learn what we miss when we misbehave."

_And Goodness Knows…_

"The wicked's lives are lonely," Jiraiya says.

_And Goodness Knows…_

"The wicked die alone. It just shows when you're wicked, you're left only on your own."

"Yes," Naruto calmly replies.

_Goodness Knows…_

"The wicked's lives are lonely."

_Goodness Knows…_

"The wicked cry alone."

_Goodness Knows…_

"They reap only what they've sown…"

Jiraiya sighs, looking up at the moon, which is slightly clouded. He thinks about his old teammate, who had chosen the path of the evil.

_Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? _

Sakura's eyes light up with a question.

"Jiraiya, weren't you friends with Orochimaru?" she asks hesitantly. It was probably not the best time to bring it up…

"Yes, a long, long, time ago," Jiraiya answers, ruffling his hair. "We were…we were, well, like you and Sasuke."

Naruto looks down. Sasuke.

Jiraiya then realizes he shouldn't have said that. Clearing his throat, he tries to get off the subject.

"Orochimaru had grown up with a normal mother, and father," Jiraiya begins to explain, making sure it's off topic. "They were a normal family. And like a lot of other families, they had their secrets."

'_Have another drink, my gold eyed beauty…' Orochimaru's mother takes a sip of saké while she dances with her other lover. 'I've got one more night left, here in town…' Orochimaru's mother giggles drunkily._

_Orochimaru stands beside the foot of the stairs, watching them in disgust. Being four-years-old, he knows his parents. And that stranger is not his father. He understood that his father was out on a two-day mission, this being the second day, and having him return by late morning of tomorrow. And, unlike most children, he understood that his mother was disobeying his father. His mother was cheating on him._

_Shifting by the stairs' post, he can't help but hate the man dancing with her. _

'…_have another swallow, little lady, and follow me down…' With that, the stranger closes the door in the living room. Orochimaru can't see them anymore. He doesn't know of what they do next._

_Tears filling in his eyes, he not only hates the stranger, but feels betrayed by his mother. Running out towards the back door, he thrusts out and runs until he feels the damp grass chill his pale bare feet, so he slumps in the dew grass, unable to move, and curls up. He feels himself become colder and colder._

"…and, of course, after he had seen that, well…"

_Orochimaru stands by the counter in the kitchen. His mother is surveying the letter she had received the next morning. She chokes back sobs. Orochimaru knows something's wrong. He sneezes from the cold that he received from sleeping outside, and wipes his nose on the sleeve of his kimono._

_His mother does nothing. She sniffles, but tears fall down her face in streams. She then sees Orochimaru, and embraces him in a hug. He knows something's wrong. His father is dead._

_She does not tell him this, though, for she does not want him to know. She wants to preserve his somewhat content state. She did not know that he knew of her lover._

_At night, his mother tightly secures a rope to hang from the ceiling. She makes sure that it is high enough, and places her neck securely in the loop of the rope. The chair she stands in she kicks aside, and that is it._

_Earlier that day, she had ensured Orochimaru whatever he wanted. She gave him cookies, and played with him, and gave him the stuffed animal snake that she was plainning to give him for Christmas. She showered him in kisses, and repeated the same words. "I love you"._

_Orochimaru wakes up from his sleep, and finds himself quite thirsty. Walking out to the kitchen from his bedroom, he looks across the living room. There she is, hanging. And, almost by instinct, he walks over silently, and calls the police._

"So you see? It couldn't have been easy!"

_No one mourns the wicked…now at last, he's dead and gone. Now at last, there's joy throughout the lands._

_And Goodness knows we know what Goodness is! Goodness knows the wicked die alone!_

"And he died alone…" Jiraiya mutters, looking down at his feet as well. He can't help but feel remorse for his one time friend.

"Woe to those who spurn what goodnesses they are shown!" Sakura recites, suddenly showing her true happiness. "No one mourns the wicked!"

"Wicked…" Naruto mumbles.

"…wicked…" Jiraiya slowly repeats, more glum.

"Wicked!" Sakura cries with rejoice. But, little does she seem to realize, that she is walking with the two who had befriended the wicked. The ones who had fallen in love with the wicked. The ones who were wishing for them in their minds.

_But no. No one mourns the Wicked._


End file.
